


The Winchester Sister and the Nephilm

by Flashluver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers for Season 13, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashluver/pseuds/Flashluver
Summary: This story is about the youngest child of John and Mary Winchester,Amanda. She lives in the bunker with the two brothers and the fallen angel Castiel. For all 16 years of her life she only had one relationship with Kevin Tran that ended when he was murderd. Ever since that night she swore to never fall in love again until Jack Kline comes into her life.





	The Winchester Sister and the Nephilm

The story starts where season 12 ends.


End file.
